


Boy Without A Conscience

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, But pretty close, Cannibalism, Knife Play, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Sam decides to follow Dean to a barn in the middle of nowhere.





	Boy Without A Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Writing Challenge round 13 as well as a halloween writing challenge. My prompt was 'Boy Without A Conscience' as well as 'Blood' so I went with a dark!weecest theme.

Sam knows he shouldn’t have followed Dean out of the motel and to the barn, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. It was freezing, his small jacket lending no protection against the cold temperature, and he regret not bringing a bigger coat.

He slowly made his way up to the wooden doors of the barn, making sure to watch his step and not step on a branch, or anything that could possibly alert his presence to Dean. The closer he got to the door, the faster his heart beated, a lump forming in his throat.

He’s never gone against anything Dean’s said, always respecting his big brother’s wishes, but that night had been different. Something about the look in Dean’s eyes had set Sam off, and he needed to know what it was that Dean was doing in the middle of nowhere.

Sam could see that the right door was slightly ajar, allowing him room to peek through, and see inside without being seen. He took a deep breath, calming himself, before he leaned forward, closing his left eye, and peered into the barn.

There was a light on in the middle of the barn, shining down on a boy in a chair, who he had recognized from school. Taking a closer look, he could see the boy was tied down to the chair with duct tape.

“Do you know why I’m doing this? Do you know the whole reason this is being done?” It was Dean’s voice that had asked the questions, coming from somewhere out of Sam’s peripheral vision.

The boy shook his head, turning towards the left, as if he was looking at Dean.

Sam could now make out the boy’s red, swollen eyes, as if he had been crying for quite some time, snot bubbling in his nose. His hair was sticking to his head with sweat, which was dripping down his forehead and cheeks.

“Please let me go” The boy tried to wiggle his hands free of the restraints, wincing as it seemed to only cause him pain.

Sam wasn’t sure what he was witnessing, not understanding why there was a boy from his school strapped down to a chair, eyes puffy from crying, or why Dean was there, and where Dean was exactly. None of it made sense to him.

Dean had finally moved into Sam’s line of sight, back facing towards him. Sam could tell something was in Dean’s hands, something that had made the boy’s eyes grow wide with fear, making him try to pull out of the restraints.

“That’s the wrong answer” Dean shook his head, his voice even more cold then the air.

Sam’s not sure if he should interfere with what was happening, but even he wasn’t too sure what that was.

“You see, you were planning on doing something very horrible, weren’t you now?” Dean asked, bending over so that his face was nearly inches apart from the boy’s.

The boy started whimpering, begging for Dean to let him go, trying to twist himself free of the duct tape, but it was useless. The tape was too thick, having been went over and over, creating a bondage that would be impossible to break without a knife. The only thing he was going to get was chafed wrists.

“I wasn’t going to do it, I swear” The boy yelled out, still thrashing in the chair, trying to break free.

Sam can’t see what’s in Dean’s hand, but as he moves it closer towards the boy, it shuts him up, eyes focusing on dean’s hand, his thrashing coming to an abrupt stop.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not you were going to go through with it, it’s the fact that you had made a plan to embarrass my little brother. My sweet, innocent Sammy boy” Dean stood up straight, his hand falling to his side, revealing one of Dad’s knives.

Sam pressed his hand against his mouth, holding in a gasp, stumbling backwards, not sure how to process everything he was seeing. Dean was in that barn, a knife in his hand, a boy strapped into a chair, all because of something the boy was planning to do to him.

He hadn’t ever talked to the boy, maybe only once or twice seeing as they shared biology together, but that was it. Sam had made sure to always be polite to him whenever they spoke, wanting to avoid conflict. The entire time he thought that the boy was a nice person seeing as he was friends with everyone.

His curiosity was still getting the best of him, and he found himself walking back to the door, peering in, making sure that he didn’t fall forward. He knows he should go get help, do something, but he can’t help but watch what was to happen.

“I wasn’t going to do it, I swear! It was just a joke, a stupid fucking joke!” He screamed, lunging towards Dean, who didn’t even flinch as the boy was no threat to him.

Dean threw his head back, a deep laugh erupting from within, and it sends chills down Sam’s spine for all the wrong reasons. It was dark, something he had never heard from Dean as he always had a soft laugh, and god it was so damn sexy. 

“Yeah, a joke that would’ve made my baby brother the laughing stock of the school, what a great fucking joke that’d be” Dean circled around the boy, stopping when he was right behind him, his head dipping down so that his mouth was by his ear.

Sam scowled at the sight of Dean so close to the boy, not liking just how intimate that was. Dean was never one to be so close to someone, especially if it wasn’t him.

“If your brother can’t take a fucking joke, then I’m sorry to say he’s a bitc-” The cold blade pressing against his neck shut him up, not daring to finish that sentence in fear he’d cut himself.

Sam found himself smiling as he watched the boy be reduced to a wimp all because of a simple blade, and how serious Dean had looked the entire time, not once breaking. Something about watching his big brother not be the nice guy he always had believed him to be sent waves of pleasure through him.

Dean smiled at how obedient the boy became, removing the blade from his neck, moving from behind him so that he was back in front of him, his eyes not once leaving the boy.

“My brother can take a joke, however, it is I who can’t take jokes, not when it comes to my baby boy” Dean raised his hand above his head, eyes gleaming down at the boy as he brought the blade down with all the force he could muster, right into the boy’s left thigh.

His screams filled the entire barn, echoing outside, but they’d ever reach another person, not in enough time at least.

Sam could feel his dick twitching in his pants, tightening in the confining fabric of his boxers at the sight of Dean hovering over the boy, slowly taking the blade out from his leg, crimson red blood oozing from the wound. The way that Dean held the blade up to the light, staring at the knife, licking his lips as if he wanted to taste it was doing things to Sam.

“You sick fuck!” The boy screamed, thrashing in the chair, trying to escape as he realized what his fate would be.

Dean turned away from the boy, a grin plastered on his face as he stared down at the blade, his tongue darting out, running up and down it, like this had not been the first time he’d done this. His eyes closed as he tasted the blood, licking the blade until it was completely clean, as if he were a wild animal savouring a kill.

As he opened his feral eyes, he stared directly at the slightly opened barn door, making eye contact with hazel, lust filled eyes. 

“It looks like we’re not alone here” Dean smiled, beckoning for Sam to come in,” Join us, Sammy, we were just talking about you”.

He’s never been one to disobey Dean, always did exactly as he was told, so he pushed open the barn door, taking a step towards Dean, his dick growing harder under Dean’s gaze, and the intoxicating metallic smell. He forced himself to continue walking, the air becoming heavier with blood, and he’s trying not to come just from the smell.

“Please, help me! Please!” The boy pleaded, as if a few minutes ago he didn’t admit to planning a horrible joke on Sam.

Sam knows that he should want to help the boy, to grab something to stop the bleeding of his leg, and get him some medical attention, that’s how he was raised. But as he gets closer to the boy, the smell only growing stronger, he doesn’t want to, especially not after how little the boy cared about Sam. 

Besides, he’d much rather take that blade from Dean’s hand and slit his throat, press his mouth right under the wound, just so he could feel how Dean felt, and taste the blood for himself.

“What were you planning on doing to me?” Sam asked, dick twitching in his pants, begging to be touched, as his eyes focused on the blood staining the boy’s jeans.

The boy’s confused, at a loss for words, not understanding why Sam’s not helping him out of the restraints. Here he is, bleeding from a knife wound that his psycho brother created, and all Sam cares about is what he was planning to do? 

“It doesn’t matter wha-” He couldn’t finish as Sam’s fist connected with his jaw, pushing his face to the side.

He hadn’t planned on hitting him, just a mere thought, but his body had moved on his own, bringing his fist down with more force than he had ever used on any hunt with dad. His fist was throbbing with pain, but all he could think about was the blood trickling from the boy’s nose, dripping down his face, staining his shirt.

God it looked so delicious.

“Tell me” Sam ordered, chest rising and falling with each breath, power flowing through his body.

He’s wondering if this is what Dean had felt, powerful and in control, finally calling the shots for once. To have someone else's life in the palm of your hand, able to do whatever you wanted with them, make them bend to your will with words, it was like pure ecstasy.

“A bunch of the other guys and I were going to take your clothes at P.E. and take pictures of you naked to send to the whole school” Dean moved towards the boy, gripping the knife with such force that his knuckles turned white.

Sam put his arm up, stopping Dean from going any further, not wanting him to cause any more harm to the boy. Sam turned to Dean, looking up into his big brother’s eyes, those beautiful green eyes, calming him down.

“Didn’t you know” Sam tugged at the collar of Dean’s shirt, their lips brushing against each other,”only Dean gets to see me naked” Sam whispered, placing his lips on Dean’s tasting the boy’s blood.

The boy simply watched in horror as the brother’s kissed, bodies pressed so tightly together it seemed as if they were going to become one. It took everything within him to not throw up on himself.

“You guys are both sick! What’s wrong with you? You’re fucking brothers for christ’s sake!” He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he tried once more to break free of his bondages.

Dean smirked, pulling away from the kiss, one hand wrapped firmly around his baby brother’s waist, the other still holding the blade. 

“There’s no right or wrong, it’s just Sammy and I” Dean looked down at his brother with love in his eyes, pressing the handle of the blade against Sam, urging him to take it.

The younger Winchester as all too happy to take it in his hands, letting the power envelop him, mouth watering at the thought of all the things he wanted to do to the boy with that knife.

And what he wants to do is to take that boy’s blood and use it as lube.


End file.
